Far Cry 3 Animals
In Far Cry 3 the developers have ensured that the world is a living environment, meaning that animals won't just be hunted, they will hunt you. Far Cry 3 will incorporate a stealth mechanic for animals. The animals will also interact with each other. For instance, if a deer is spotted by a tiger, the tiger will go in for the kill. List of Animals Following are some animals seen in the trailers or on the official website map. The animals names in bold are currently officially confirmed. *'Birds of Paradise' These curious looking birds are often found in the jungle. They will fly away when scared. Killing them before they fly away will bring you more advantages. *'Vulture' Vultures are the scavengers of the island. They may appear in any place with fresh or not so fresh meat. They will fly away if they get scared. To hunt them, a long range shot before they take off will be a good choice. *'Macaque' The macaque lives in the jungle but some are also kept as pets. This passive animal will flee if you are too close. *'Deer' Deers are fast and easily frightened. Approach them using stealth, and attack them using the bow to strike from long range and avoid alerting the entire herd. A deer corpse is a good lure/bait for bears. *'Asian tapir' The Asian tapir is a native animal that lives in woodland or wetland. They are often mistaken for pigs, because they are similar in terms of size and behaviour, but can be identified by their black and white stripes. They also move faster than pigs. *'Polynesian wolf/Dingo' Dingoes lives in woodlands and plains. They won't harm people if they are left alone. When attacked by dingoes, an automatic weapon is useful since they move very fast. They also enjoy carrion, so a nice fat pig corpse will be tasty treat for them. *'Rabid dog' Rabid dogs are sick, literally. They appear on scrubland or near civilisation, and can be distinguished from dingoes by their gruesome appearance. These dogs are very aggressive, and will attack anything that moves. If you meet a group of rabid dogs, you’d better have a powerful weapon in hand. *'Cassowary' The cassowary is a huge bird living in the jungle. Some reports say theses big birds are very dangerous if they are offended. However it seems that they can't take too many bullets, after all it's only a bird. *'Boar' The boar can be easily distinguished from a regular pig by its long tusks; they roam the woodlands and/or plains. They try to avoid people, but when they feel threatened, they will attack. The boar is a good bait for leopards. *'Buffalo' Wild buffalo can be found near water. Normally, they are peaceful animals, but if they are annoyed, it's very hard to escape their attack. Since they are so tough, a powerful weapon is required to kill them. Buffalo corpses can be used to lure tigers. *'Komodo Dragon' Komodo Dragons are native lizards found in plains or near beaches. They feed on carrion and, even though they seems passive, getting too close is dangerous. To kill this giant lizard, a powerful weapon is necessary. Goat meat has proven to be good bait for this animal. *'Leopard' Leopards are masters of stealth. They live in woodland or mountains. They always approach quietly and attack at high speed, so it is the best to use a fully automatic weapon to tackle them. When hunting for leopards, deer corpses will be good lures. *'Tiger'Far Cry 3 Animals Gameplay Trailer *'Asian black bear' The Asian black bear is the most dangerous animal on the island. It can be found in caves, near rivers or in the jungle. It has very powerful attack and tough body. To kill a bear, you need good weapons and a lot of medical kits. To lure a bear, you need a deer corpse. *'Saltwater crocodile' Saltwater crocodiles are found spread through rivers and lake areas. They are skilled in ambush and camouflage. Most of the time they remain quiet and alert, so you could be surprised by a sudden wide open mouth full of sharp' ''teeth if you are not careful when stepping into rivers or lakes '' *'Giant tortoise''' The Giant tortoise is the biggest tortoise on the island. Its shell can protect it from arrows, so fire weapons are necessary to kill it. *'Sea Turtle' *'Moray Eel' The Moray Eel stays within the coral reef. When it attacks, it will grab the prey and drown it instead of biting it. If you find a eel when you are outside the water, you'd better shoot it before jumping in. *'Great White Shark and Bull Shark'Far Cry 3 Trailer The bull shark is one of the most dangerous animal in the sea after the white shark. They get a gitated and move faster when they smell their prey. As guns do not work in water, you will face certain death if you meet several sharks when swimming. It is said that diving into deep water can temporarily avoid this dangerous animal. This shark is found near Northern or Southern Island. More specifically they are found in the coral reefs. '' ''The great white shark IS the most dangerous animal in the sea. They are very huge and can be very fast, t he bull shark is dangerous but with the white shark you have no chance, whit or whitout weapons. The greatest predator in the sea can be in the Northern or Southern Island. It is a thoroughly nasty piece of work, very hard to deal with. *'Manta Ray'Vaas Island Trailer The Manta Ray is found in deep sea. It poses no danger to humans, but it is also impossible to hunt. You can shoot it from the shore but you can't skin it. *'Jelly fish' *Fish *Snakes *Bats The exclusive Predator's Pack includes the following animals: *White Tiger *Thylacine (Tasmanian tiger/Wolf) *Black Panther *Red Vulture Sources Category:Far Cry 3